Bloody Murder
Event name: Bloody Murder City Event Boss: Lancelot the Fallen Event time: 5/22 until 8/22 20:00（UTC）. Lore An unholy rage haunts the night air. The night has been long and cold, and the blood of many washes the city walls. Through the mist you see a figure madly swinging a bloody carver in the air. You back away slowly, hoping your footsteps go unheard… It’s too late now, he his head turns towards you. There’s no mistaking his disguise, Lancelot the Fallen swiftly moves in your direction. It’s now or never, make your move! During this event gather Mysterious Masks for a chance to win fabulous rewards! Be on the lookout for Lancelot the Fallen '''and prepare your party for fight! Defeat this powerful foe for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes for your team! As a 7 star Hero, '''Lancelot the Fallen has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his skill and combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with; Indiscriminate Slaughter '''which the ability to Greatly damage enemy party. Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of '''Mysterious Masks you find during the event: * 4 Mysterious Masks - Leviathan * 4 Mysterious Masks - Topaz Dragon * 3 Mysterious Masks - Baron Greywing * 3 Mysterious Masks - Vampire Morgana * 2 Mysterious Masks - Vambrael Fallen * 2 Mysterious Masks - Shiverheart Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Lancelot the Fallen on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring her! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Scrolls * 1x Elders' Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level Caelia of the Fells * Max Level Mason * Level 1 White Knight Easy Cost: 10 Stamina * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Scroll * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max Level Butcher of Princes * Max Level Tomb Reaver * Level 1 Death Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Lancelot the Fallen, 15x Summon stones , 10x Bloody Murder Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Lancelot the Fallen, 15x Summon stones , 10x Bloody Murder Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Lancelot the Fallen, 15x Summon stones , 10x Bloody Murder Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Lancelot the Fallen, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Bloody Murder Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Bloody Murder Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Bloody Murder Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Bloody Murder Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Bloody Murder Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Bloody Murder Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Bloody Murder Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Blighted Galzra * 200000 - Lancelot the Fallen * 250000 - Lilith the Sinful Possible Chest Outcome * Lancelot the Fallen * Khufu * Arthur the Ripper * Golden Mordred * Mist Stalker * Twilight Arbiter * Desdemona * Sir Caradoc * Godfrey One-Arm * Skullflayer Shinobi * * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Category:Events